


Senior Prom

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [6]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Senior Prom

When it came to that spring, things were still a bit shaky between everyone. Carl came over more often so you could see him, as one of Negan’s rules. Not only would this make it more difficult for the two of you to sneak off together, but he felt that if Carl really cared about you- he’d do this. He’d work on gaining Negan’s trust, and respect. Not that he’d make it easy on him.

“ _Daddy_!” You called out when you walked in the house. “Dad!” You called again when he didn’t answer. You knew he was home, because his bike was there.

Hearing him rushing downstairs, you made a face. “What, princess?” He asked, a bit out of breath.

A shiver ran down your spine. “Uh, can you put a shirt on?” You motioned to his chest. It wasn’t like you hadn’t seen you father without a shirt, but at the moment, that was the last thing you wanted to see. He had (very) fresh scratch marks on his chest.

Negan glanced down. “ _Shit_. Sorry.” He turned and went back up.

“Need. Eye bleach.” You muttered to yourself.

“Hi, you must be Y/N.” You heard a woman’s voice and turned around. There stood whoever your father had just been with. “I’m Cindy.” She smiled.

You nodded slightly, your eyes darting to her hand when she held it out in greeting. “I’m _not_ touching that.” You told her.

Cindy gave you an awkward smile, putting her hand down. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Let me guess- the bar?” You asked, and she nodded. “Gotcha. Well. Nice meeting you.” Turning You dropped your backpack on the floor.

“Sorry about that.” Negan came down, shirt on, thankfully. “Y/N, I take it you met Cindy.” He smiled at you.

You glanced at him and nodded. “Yeah, told me she’s from the bar.” He groaned, knowing that once you found that out, Cindy would be old news. “Good one.” You told him sarcastically. “And you have a problem with me dating the Sheriff’s son.” Cindy looked between the two of you, unsure what to say, or do. “At least my boyfriend hasn’t likely slept with half my friends.”

Cindy licked her lips. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Y/N. I’ll talk to you later, Negan.” She told him, clearly lying.

“Not, it wasn’t, and no, you won’t.” You said simply.

The two of you watched her walk out the front door. “Really?!” He snapped.

“Oh, I did you a favor. She’s probably slept with Dwight, Simon, and who knows who else.” You told him. “Now. Prom!” You grinned.

“ _Fuck_.” He sighed, having forgot that was coming up. And he agreed that you could go. With Carl. “When is it again?”

“This weekend. You told me that you’d take me dress shopping, but things with the Saviors kept coming up.” You reminded him. “I was hoping I could get some money so I can go to the mall?”

Negan licked his lips. “No, I told you I’d bring you- so I will. Just..give me a few.”

“Can you shower?” You asked, earning a glare. “What? I have to sit on the back of your bike. I’d rather not smell skank.”

* * *

Negan sat with his head hanging back. There he sat, surrounded by what looked like a unicorn massacre, while you tried on dresses. There was so much glitter that he was expecting strippers to come out at any moment. At least that would have been more exciting. He’d been a single father since you were two, which meant a fuck ton of pink. Even all your years of pinks, purples, and other pastels wouldn’t dent the amount that he was being suffocated by. “Are you almost done? Any longer and I’m gonna grow _tits_ out here, princess.”

“ ** _Language_**.” A lady to his right scolded him.

You came out laughing and shaking his head. “Is this okay?” It was a simple black dress, floor length, not too form fitting, and wasn’t all that revealing. You thought it was beautiful, and hoped that your father approved it.

His heart clenched. You looked so grown up. But, he didn’t let it show. “Looks perfect on you.” He smiled. Seeing your face light up was worth it. “So, we can get outta here now?” Negan hoped as you turned to change back into your clothes.

“Shoes, Daddy.” You reminded him. “And jewelry!”

He hung his head in defeat. It was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

Saturday came too fast. It felt like he was still recuperating from shopping for the damn thing, and you were now upstairs, getting ready for prom. Part of him wanted to just keep you home, but knew that wouldn’t work at all.

Hearing you on the stairs, he turned. You were chewing on your lip, but looked happy. “Do I look okay?” You asked.

“Beautiful.” He told you honestly. “Shouldn’t your little shit of a boyfriend be here?”

You laughed. “We have time.” You’d started getting ready a tad early, just in case you wound up fighting with your dad to let you out of the house. “Take a chill pill. Or go have a beer. Something.”

Negan shook his head and made his way to the door when he heard a car pull up. His fist clenched, wanting to just get this over with. He watched as Carl slipped out of his car, and started walking up the walkway. “Is it too late to break his leg?” He glanced at you.

Slapping his arm lightly, you chuckled. “Play nice!”

It had been awkward, but manageable. Pictures were taken, glares were shot, and warnings were given. Finally, you ushered Carl out the door, afraid your father would change his mind, kill Carl, and lock you away in a tower.

* * *

You were on the dance floor with Carl, laughing and having a good time. You had no idea that your father and his men were outside, pissed. There were cops guarding the school, and only teachers, hotel staff, and students with tickets were permitted on site. That was not something that he had anticipated when he’d agreed to this. 

Another thing he hadn’t been anticipating was having no idea where you were going after. You’d mentioned a bunch of friends hanging out. But, he shook his head as he saw packed cars, heading in all sorts of directions. There were even a few limos.

* * *

It was near 2 am when he heard from you. He hadn’t contacted Rick, because everyone knew that prom meant after parties. So, he picked up his phone, half asleep. “Hello?” He yawned.

He heard you giggle and sat up, brows furrowed. _“I love you, Daddy!”_ You gushed. _“Did you know that? You look like a big scary bear…but you’re like a teddy!”_ You laughed.

“Are you fuckin’ drunk?” He asked.

 _“I…Carl, am I drunk?!”_ You yelled. After a minute, you answered him. _“Carl said probably!”_

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Where are you?” Negan asked, not wanting to leave you there like that.

_“Uh, you know that reaaaaaally big house on the lake? The one that I said a princess must live in?”_

“Yeah…”

 _“I wish I was in that one, Daddy!”_ Even without seeing you, he could tell that you were pouting. _“I’m at Amber’s. Amber….fuck. What’s her last name?”_ Negan had no idea who the hell Amber was. _“OH! Amber Green.”_ Green, that sounded familiar.

Sighing, he got up. “Get some water, princess.”

 _“Okay. Get some sleep, you shouldn’t be up so late!”_ You told him seriously before hanging up.

* * *

“Rise and shine, princess!” You heard Negan’s way too cheerful voice the next morning.

Opening your eyes, you winced and shut them. “How the hell did I get home?!” You asked, your head pounding.

“You don’t remember calling me at fuckin’ 2am drunk?” He started. “Or me and the guys showing up, teachin’ you and all your little fuckin’ friends how to really party? I bet your ass they won’t be drinkin’ again any time soon.” He had a huge grin on his face. “Now, get up.”

“What time is it?” 

He laughed, making you wince. “8am, princess. We’re gonna get some spring cleaning in. There’s some water and aspirin on your nightstand, breakfast is almost done, and then it’s cleaning time for us.” Negan told you, moving towards your bedroom door. “Oh, and your boyfriend and his father are coming over for dinner.”

You almost cried when he shut the door a little too loud. As little as you could manage, you cracked your eyes and saw the water. “Fuck.” You sighed, half hoping that he had been fucking with you.


End file.
